I think I love her
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Scott and Kayo have been hiding their feelings for too long, it's time they had a chat. Rights are not mine and I don't own The Thunderbirds.


Scott looked down at the pool where Gordon and Kayo were training, the morning sun was shining down on them making Kayo's hair sparkle in the water. There was never a good time for Scott to express his feelings for her, their training timetable was so strict that sometimes the boys didn't see each other all day apart from mealtimes. Scott had climbing with her later today and for some reason, he was nervous, she looked extra glamorous this morning, he looked down again to where Gordon was giving her a high five, then he splashed her to which she responded by throwing him back into the water with a laugh, Scott smiled to himself, _'not many girls can do that'_ he thought to himself. Then she entered the house drying her long hair with a dark blue towel clashing dramatically with her yellow eyes, she looked up at Scott with a smile.

"Your brother needs some teaching on poolside manners, he's lucky I didn't throw him from the diving board."

Scott nodded "I'll get on that."

"I'll see you at the cliffs later?"

"Count me in" Scott smiled.

"I look forward to it" she flicked her hair back and headed to her room to get changed.

Scott's cheeks flushed slightly and he decided to go for a quick run before the climbing session after lunch.

In her room Kayo sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair out to tie into the ponytail, as she did she gazed at the individual photos of the boys on the table, her eyes darted across each one until she rested on Scott's. She put the brush down and picked up the photo of him, he was posed next to Thunderbird 1, taken when the rocket was finished and been out on a test flight, and was wearing a tight fitting shirt with a pair of black jeans, her eyes looked him up and down before she sighed and leant over to get her diary.

 _"_ _Dear diary, I think I've finally chosen. I only hope he feels the same. KO."_ She closed the book and finished her hair, maybe she'd skip Scott's training session and just ask him if he wanted to go for a walk with her.

Scott returned to the lounge just as Kayo was entering, they almost ran into each other.

"Scott!"

"Kayo!"

"Did you have a good run?" She asked noticing the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yes thanks, you look, lovely."

"Thank you. I was wondering, could we skip the climbing training today and go for a walk instead?"

"Sure, if that's ok?"

"It's perfectly ok, I'll uhhm, see you later" Kayo smiled and Scott's heart leapt slightly.

"Great, I mean, see you later" Scott smiled back then went to his room to shower, as he redressed he thought about Kayo "I think I love her, and more than a sister."

Over lunch Virgil couldn't help but watch the two of them exchanging glances at each other, he lightly kicked Gordon under the table to get his attention.

"What?" Gordon hissed as Grandma was engaging Kayo in conversation.

Virgil tapped out in Morse code on the table at him " _'there's something going on between Kayo and Scott.'"_

Gordon tapped back _"'fight?"'_

Virgil gave him an unimpressed look _"'no love, look at them.'"_

Gordon looked over at Scott who seemed to be dreaming "hey Scott?"

Virgil almost buried his face in his hands in utter disbelief at Gordon's lack of secrecy, but managed to wait for Scott's reply.

"What Gordon?"

"What are you doing after lunch?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a swim this afternoon?"

Scott looked at Kayo "sorry Gordon, I have plans already."

Gordon tapped out to Virgil again as he answered Scott "never mind" _'"bingo Virgil, there's something going on, want to spy?'"_

Virgil shook his head _'"no, leave them alone.'"_

Later that afternoon Kayo met up with Scott, and they headed down to the shoreline.

"Why did you want to skip training?"

"I think you know the answer Scott, least I hope you do."

Scott looked guilty "I'm afraid I don't, but I'm glad you did skip the training, I was wondering how I could chat to you on a cliff."

Kayo looked hopeful "go on."

"Well, we're family but over the last couple of months, I've felt very protective over you and well, you probably don't feel the same so…"

"No, I've been feeling the same, I'd like there to be more between us and I think I've made up my mind" Kayo smiled looking at him, his bronze-brunette hair fluttered in the wind gently and his ocean-blue eyes dazzled.

"Your mind?"

"Scott, I think I love you" she looked down embarrassed, her response was Scott's hand under her chin.

"I'm glad you say that because, I love you too" then he kissed her, she gasped slightly then wrapped her hand in his hair pulling him closer, he responded with equal passion and pulled the hair tie out her hair and ran his fingers down the dark waves.

They fell onto the sand and Kayo made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his smooth chest tanned beautifully from the sun, he removed her t-shirt gently revealing her bikini top and she licked her lips before kissing him again.

"You don't know how long I've waited" she breathed against his neck as he leant over her.

"I think I can guess" he grinned before kissing her neck gently.

Alan checked his watch again and Virgil looked at him from the piano.

"What's wrong Ali?"

"I was supposed to start my training session with Kayo ten minutes ago, how long does a walk have to be?"

Virgil laughed spreading a chord with his right hand "I'm sure she hasn't forgotten, if they're doing an island walk, then it's no wonder they're late."

Alan nodded "I guess so."

Meanwhile the two lovers were putting their clothes back on and Kayo was shaking sand out of her hair.

" _That_ was great."

"You seem surprised, I've had practise you know" Scott winked helping her with the sand.

"On a beach?"

"No, that was my first time."

"But not your last" she put her watch back on and checked it "oh shit Alan!"

"What about Alan?"

"His training session, I better go. I love you" she kissed him then let go of his hand "I'll see you later."

"My room or yours?" He winked.

"We'll see" she grinned and blew a kiss before running to the house.

Scott watched her go and sighed "I don't think I love her, I adore her and she loves me back."

 _ **Author's note: Scott and Kayo do I ship it? Not as much as John and Kayo**_


End file.
